


Miraculous Incest: Handcuffed by Daddy

by howellsknees



Series: Miraculous Incest [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Come Swallowing, Cop Fetish, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial, Dry Sex, Finger Sucking, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gay Sex, Gross, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Incest, Jail, Kinda, Large Cock, Latex, M/M, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mocking, No Lube, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Police, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rogercop - Freeform, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Unwanted orgasm, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, chat noir x his father so its fucked up, he cums in his own mouth lol, mentions of it, rogercop is hot, sorry - Freeform, this is gross, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellsknees/pseuds/howellsknees
Summary: “This is your fault. If you weren’t such a bad kitty you could’ve gotten away with just losing your miraculous. Then I wouldn’t have to ruin you like this. It’s really a shame.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Roger Raincomprix, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Miraculous Incest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202501
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	Miraculous Incest: Handcuffed by Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinkpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkpride/gifts).



> dedicated to my bestie !!
> 
> WARNING: this is kinda fucked up sorry if that bothers u. if not, proceed.
> 
> also pls note that this took me like forty minutes to write so it is far from my best work.

“Hello, naughty kitty,” spoke the robotic voice.

Chat Noir gasped and turned around to see Rogercop standing outside the cell in all his metallic glory. “Let me go! I’m not a criminal!” He shouted back.

“Do you want him to do you himself?”

Chat was baffled. “Who? Do me? What?” _Shit. Are they gonna kill me?_

Rogercop opened the cell door, leaving an opening that Chat tried to take advantage of but got picked up by the cop. “If you are going to be a bad kitty, then I will have to treat you like one.”

Before Chat could respond, the blue and red cuffs were on his wrists and he was thrown against the shitty bed, head on the pillow. He growled and went to stand up but there was no point. Rogercop was already opening his mouth.

“I order you to pin your arms to the wall.”

Chat’s wrists flew up above him, together against the wall. He tried to take them away but it was a lost cause. He was stuck here, completely at Roger’s mercy. The hero whined as the cop pushed his knees to his chest and recklessly ripped a hole in the backside of his latex suit. This was nothing like what he had in mind at all.

The hole was torn up until his cock was fully out, small and flaccid. Chat Noir whimpered and tried to wiggle himself free. “Let me go! Stop it!”

“This is what you deserve for being a bad boy.”

And then there was a long, thick finger pressing up against his hole. He cried out as it entered him slowly and painfully, the stretch making his ass burn. He had never even considered putting anything near his asshole before. 

“R-Rogercop, what are you trying to do?” He asked shakily, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I am preparing you, kitty.”

He forced another finger inside and Chat yelled in pain, trying to kick his legs to get the cop away from him. Nothing was working. He was just too strong. 

After a few minutes of Roger scissoring his fingers and stretching Chat’s hole, he pulled out and the boy sighed in relief. He had no clue what was going on, but he was at least glad it had stopped. 

“Pleasure yourself.”

His hands moved from their place on the wall and landed on his cock which was now fully erect. _What the hell? Why is my dick hard from that? And why did it feel good?_

Chat heard footsteps in the hall and he knew they were coming toward the cell. He let out a distressed sob and his hands wrapped around his throbbing length and slowly stroked it. As the footsteps got closer, the movements got quicker.

There was a low chuckle from somewhere in the room and Chat Noir forced his eyes open, gasping yet again as they landed on the one and only Hawkmoth.

“Now you’re being an obedient kitty, hm?” He tsked and laughed. “I told you to comply with my orders. I warned you. And you still haven’t let me have you or your little girlfriend’s miraculous.”

“Sh-She’s not my girlfriend! And where is she? Are you making her do this too?!” Chat felt himself panic even more at the thought of them harassing his beautiful Ladybug… His eyes shot to his hand which still had his ring. “You haven’t taken mine..?” 

“Mmm, no. Just you, kitty. I wanted to have some fun with you before I take it away,” He purred, “But don’t worry. It’ll be mine very, very soon.”

Chat whimpered more as his hands jerked his cock faster. “When? How long are you gonna make me do this?”

“I haven’t decided. I think it would be more fun not to tell you.” He turned to Rogercop, who was just standing there watching, and nodded. 

“Arms back up,” Roger commanded in his monotone voice and continued to stare at Chat Noir with his usual wide eyes as his wrists went back to their place on the wall. He was on full display for his arch-enemy and one of his many minions. The humiliation he was feeling was indescribable, Chat _hated_ what was happening to him, but his dick was still just as hard. 

“Please, Hawkmoth... Don’t do this…” Chat pleaded, trying to pull his body toward the wall and away from the man who stood over him. 

“Quit your whining, slut. I’m going to ruin you whether you like it or not.” 

Chat closed his eyes tightly once more as if it would make the situation any better. There was a noise of a zipper and then something much thicker than Roger’s finger was against his pink, gaping hole. 

_Holy shit. He’s going to put his dick in me._

Chat Noir moaned out in agony as Hawkmoth forced his tip inside with no hesitation. The man pressed deeper, opening him more. He was going ever so slowly, and in all honesty, Chat would’ve preferred him to shove it in quick and get the pain over with. The boy panted as he felt his hole stretch around the cock that just got thicker and thicker inside of him.

Finally, Chat felt the man’s balls hit his ass and he shivered in disgust. He’d never felt anyone’s testicles before, and these were so gross and hairy against his skin. He just thanked whatever God there was that the initial stretch was over.

Hawkmoth grabbed Chat’s thighs, clad in latex, and pushed them against his chest until he was practically bent in half like a slip of paper. He pulled his dick out all the way and harshly slammed it back in, making Chat scream as he felt a jolt of pleasure through his body.  
  
_What the fuck? Why did that feel so good?_

“What’s the problem, little kitty?” He mocked as he kept up the pace. “You don’t like getting your hole ruined?”

“N-No!” The hero felt like a doll and it made him feel gross. What made him more disgusted was how good it felt to be fucked.

“That pathetic cock of yours begs to differ.” 

Chat managed to open his eyes and, sure enough, his cock was straight up, the pink tip dripping precum in a small pool on his stomach. 

“Mmmm, I knew the pussy boy would have a tight boy pussy. I guessed right about you, Chat Noir. But I never expected our beloved hero to be such a slut for cock.”

Chat sobbed, despising the way his body was reacting. He hated this, but his dick clearly didn’t. If Hawkmoth kept pounding into his prostate so mercilessly, he felt like he was going to come.

“Please stop!” He yelped, knowing full well the villain would laugh in response. 

“This is your fault,” He bellowed, bucking his hips into the boy harder, “If you weren’t such a bad kitty you could’ve gotten away with just losing your miraculous.” 

Chat knew he was close, but he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop the monster on top of him. 

“Then I wouldn’t have to ruin you like this.”

He was almost on the edge. If Hawkmoth would hurry up and be done, then he could at least not have to go through the humiliation of an orgasm.

“It’s really a shame.”

Hawkmoth dug his fingernails into the boy’s thighs and for some reason, Chat couldn’t hold back anymore. A wave of pleasure washed over him and his mouth hung open as he moaned loudly. He felt his own come squirt into his open mouth as he came hard. 

“Fuck, no no no no…” He tried not to gag but the come on his tongue was so bitter and it was a reminder of how much his body had enjoyed that. Hawkmoth chuckled evilly and shoved his fingers deep into Chat’s throat.

“Swallow it, kitty. Unless you’d rather throw up everything else in your stomach.”

Chat Noir was probably already going to vomit after this fucked up incident, but he was sure it wouldn’t feel very good to do so while there was something deep in his ass, so he forced it down with a gulp.

He just felt more and more disgusting throughout this entire thing. None of that compared, though, to what came next.

Hawkmoth pressed deep inside the boy and released his load with a moan. Chat sobbed again as he felt his ass fill with come. It was absolutely revolting. 

“There we go,” Hawkmoth whispered evilly before he slipped the ring off his finger, “Good little kitty.”

He slipped his cock out with a smirk and handed the ring to Rogercop, who was still standing there. When the man turned back around, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Adrien..?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
